1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved Christmas light string, and more particularly to a decorative light curtain formed by a number of branched Christmas light strings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional Christmas tree light string is generally composed of an electric plug 1, an electric receptacle 2, and a number of standard bulb stands 3, as shown in FIG. 1. Each of the standard bulb stands 3 is designed to receive a miniature light bulb 4 thereon.
Typically, the light string includes a first electric power cord L1, a second electric power cord L2, and a connecting cord L3. The first electric power cord L1 and the second electric power cord L2 are used to supply an AC electric power source, such as AC 110 V via the electric plug 1 to the light string. The electric receptacle 2 serves as an extended electric power receptacle used to be plugged by the an electric plug (not shown) of the other light string so as to form an extendable long light string. The connecting cord L3 is used to electrically connecting the light bulbs to form a series connected light string.
However, this conventional type of Christmas light string merely is a simple light string, and therefore has disadvantage of simple decorative feature.
Various Christmas light strings with more decorative features are developed in the prior art. An example of a prior art Christmas light string is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,564, issued Feb. 14, 1978, issued to Davis, Jr., et. al., entitled "Christmas tree series light string". This prior art invention provides a series string of Christmas tree lights wherein the series loop may be temporarily opened by separating the plug connector to permit untangling of the string and thereafter the loop restored for operatively connecting with a power source by again plugging together the halves of the connector.
Another example of the prior art Christmas light string is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,446 issued Sep. 17, 1985, issued to Shiff, Max J., et. al., entitle "Decorative ornament having garland and a light string". This prior art patent provides a decorative ornament that includes a garland, having a center cord and a tinsel strip wound around the center cord. The tinsel strip is divided into a plurality of narrow strands. The invention further includes light string, having an electric cord and a plurality of lights connected together by the electric cord. The light string is wound around the center cord of the garland in a direction opposite to the direction the tinsel strip is wound around the center cord.
Another example of the prior art Christmas light string is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,268 issued Feb. 7, 1995, issued to Openiano., et. al., entitle "Multi-branched Christmas light cluster". This prior art patent provides a design for a multi-branched Christmas light cluster.
However, these prior art patents still has disadvantage of simple decorative feature.